User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP38
ELLO!!! Pease enjoy episode 38!!! LUV U ALL!!! <333 HOUSE OF MEMBERS *BREAKFAST* EDDIE - Austin, can I talk to you? AUSTIN - Actually, I need to talk to you too. EDDIE - Let's go to my room. *they leave* JOY - Did anyone see Patricia? JEROME - No, not today, Why? JOY - Well, she wasn't in her bed this morning and neither was Mara. I don't get what's going on here. WILLOW - They probably headed out to the school early? JEROME - Mara - maybe, but Patricia? Impossible. JOY - I'm going to school. Maybe I'll find them. *EDDIE'S ROOM* EDDIE - OK, can I talk first? AUSTIN - Sure. Wait, this isn't about Patricia, is it? EDDIE - No! Well... A bit... Anyway, this is gonna sound...weird, but trust me - it's not. AUSTIN - OK... EDDIE - Well, we have a club - Sibuna. AUSTIN - Sibuna? EDDIE - Yeah. And we sorta... solve the mysteries of Anubis house. AUSTIN - Mysteries? What mysteries? Wait, you're not gonna tell me some weird stuff about Seth, are you? EDDIE - How'd you know that? AUSTIN - I had a dream last night. EDDIE - About? AUSTIN - That... Seth guy came and said to bring him the Osirian, then he told me that the Osirian is... you. EDDIE - Yeah... AUSTIN - So, why does he need you? EDDIE - Sadly, I have no idea. But Patricia, Nina, Amber, Fabian and Mara disappeared because of him. AUSTIN - Disappeared? EDDIE - Yes. So, you'll help us? AUSTIN - You mean like, be a Sibuna? EDDIE - Yeah. AUSTIN - ...Bring it. *JOY'S ROOM* JOY - I don't get it. Why didn' t Jerome ask me to the prom? KT - Maybe he forgot? JOY - NO, something is wrong.. He doesn't want to go with me. KT - Come on, I'm sure that's not true... JEROME - Can I come in? JOY - No.. KT - Yes! I'll leave you two alone. *leaves* JEROME - OK, why are you mad at me? JOY - Why? Why didn't you ask me to the prom? JEROME - I...I....I was just going to! JOY - You were? JEROME - Yeah, I was just... scared that you'd say no. JOY - Say no? Are you kidding? Of course I'll go with you! JEROME - Yes? Yes. Yes! JOY - OK, OK calm down. *ATTIC* KT - So, you'll help us? AUSTIN - Sure. So, what do I have to do? EDDIE - You'll have to kill Seth with the Sword of Death. AUSTIN - And where's that sword? EDDIE - We have it. AUSTIN - So... When should I ... kill him? EDDIE - The night of prom. KT - Why? EDDIE - Cause I think he's planning something. AUSTIN - Like? EDDIE - I think he's going to unleash more spirits into the world. *FOREST* VICTOR - Well, sir, everything's ready for tomorrow. There will be a lot of souls at the prom for the spirits. SETH - Excellent. The word better prepare, Victor. 'Cause when I'm done, nothing will ever be the same... So, what do u think??? SIBUNA! <333 Category:Blog posts